Hinata's Dreams
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: This is a story about Hinata, who confessed to Naruto, but regrets it instantly. What she doesn't know, is that Naruto is trying to understand why anyone would ever like him, being a nine-tailed fox demon and everything. I hope you ENJOY it! Rated M now for the mention of sex. (By the way, I did the cover on Paint, but the original image was not mine) OOC, don't like, then leave!
1. Accidental Confession

**Hinata's POV** :

That feeling you get when you're with someone you love…is irreplaceable. It's the warmest feeling that I can think of. When I look at him, I drown in his eyes. Well, that is, until I realize that he's looking back. Because then, at that moment, I avert my eyes quickly. I once asked Sakura for advice and she told me that something's wrong with me.

"Are you a kid? Something's wrong with you." She said bluntly.

I didn't know…that something was wrong with me.

Ah…Even now, he looks so attractive with the light shining into the classroom and onto his face. The light makes him glow, but not in a strange way, like he's an angel of some sort. He's not looking at me, which means that I can stare at him for as long as I want to.

"Hinata?"

Oh no, he caught me staring at him!

He launched worried toward me until he was only a few inches away from my face. I flinched viciously, falling off my chair. He tried to catch me, but fell along with me.

"Ouch…" I whined in pain.

He was on top of me and I almost fainted due to the loss of blood. Nosebleeds, oh how I hate you. He used the sleeve on his shirt to wipe the excessive blood off my face.

"Be careful, Hinata." Naruto said.

"What are you, an idiot?" Sasuke asked, and then added, "You're the one casing her trouble."

Naruto flew off me toward Sasuke and glared threateningly at him. Suddenly saddened by the immediate distance between me and my loved one, I stood up slowly, showing no emotion.

"Naruto, you bastard!" Sakura yelled. "Do you have any idea how much this girl likes you?!"

Naruto turned slowly to look at Sakura and smiled a pain-filled smile.

"Sakura, firstly, I'm trying hard to get over you so don't talk about things like that. Secondly, why would someone like Hinata like me? I'm the fox demon, remember-"

"It's true that I like you, Naruto! And I don't care what you are!" I screamed.

The whole class was surprised by my sudden outburst, but, naturally, Naruto's wide open eyes had a bigger effect on me than the rest. I couldn't stand this embarrassment anymore! I turned to the door and uttered

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto!"

I burst out the door, past the teacher.

Naruto was still in shock. Damn, he's never going to speak to me again! No one would be flattered to hear a confession from ME! He'll dislike me!

"Why aren't you running after her, you idiot?!" Sakura screamed at him.

"S-She…likes me?"

I looked up, staring at the ceiling of the dojo. It's the safest place I could think of. I closed my eyes for a little while.

 **Naruto's POV** :

Where could she have gone?!

I've looked everywhere…

Maybe…

Ah! She's here.

She was asleep against the wall facing outside the dojo. I bent down and looked at the navy blue haired girl who confessed to me. She, Hinata, said she liked me.

She has long eyelashes and cute pink lips. Before I could think, I reached out my hand and touched her soft lips, unconsciously coming closer.

My hand slid to her neck and she trembled. "Nnn…Naruto…"

Huh?! She just…moaned my name! I couldn't keep the excitement in anymore.

I bent down, millimetres away from her face.

I kissed her and it felt unreal. She's so soft and our lips fit perfectly.

Just-Just once more. I kissed her again and it felt even better. I smiled brightly. I don't want her to wake up. I want to kiss her forever.

I gave her another kiss, but with this one I opened our mouths a little and ended by kissing her upper lip.

I-I should stop. Reluctantly, I did stop, but I didn't want to leave. So I lied next to her and let her head rest on my shoulder.


	2. Romantically Involved

**Hinata's POV** :

"Nn…Warm…" I moaned, while opening my eyes. I looked up to see my dream come to life. Naruto? It's probably still a dream, right?

"Naruto." I said and he opened his eyes.

I leaned upward and kissed him. I had my eyes closed, drowning into this kiss that feels so real. I opened our mouths, slipping my tongue in. He moaned a little. So cute. He's adorable…and he's mine. As soon as he grabbed at my waist and deepened the kiss, I realised…this isn't a dream.

I broke off the kiss to look at him.

His face was red, he was breathing loudly and his eyes were lustful.

"Hi-Hinata? You…you…that was so good. I didn't think you could kiss like that." Naruto said, looking away while blushing.

I almost gasped my tongue away.

"Naruto?!" I screamed.

He looked at me confused and a bit angrily.

"Who did you think I was?"

"I-Actually I thought it was you, but…I thought it was a dream…" I said, humiliated.

"And? Are you disappointed?"

"Not at all!" I screamed and he looked at me, surprised. "It felt great. I'm just so embarrassed I could die."

He lifted his arms up to scoop me into a hug.

I sighed and sobbed inside his arms. "F-for so long…I've loved you f-for so long…" I sobbed.

He tried to say something, but it was muffled by my scarf.

"W-What?" I managed.

"Hinata, it might be too early for me to say this and you might think I'm lying, but…I like you too."

"R-Really?"

"I'm sure of it. Hinata, you know I'm narrow-minded and dense, so when I can only think of you, it means a lot."

My heart almost burst at that and I hugged him tighter.

"Wow. I was expecting a weird-ass rape scene from you, Naruto. Attacking her in her sleep like that." Sakura appeared in front of us.

Naruto jumped a bit and clutched at his heart.

"Sakura! Uh…Actually…I was the one who kissed him…" I said shyly.

"Oh, I'm not talking about that, am I, Naruto?" She looked at him and continued. "He kissed you a lot earlier. It was the weirdest thing. And he smiled so brightly at your sleeping face, Hinata…Oh if only Sasuke were to love me like that…"

She blabbed nonstop about how Sasuke would never see her as a woman. Well, no duh, you're still a kid.

I looked at Naruto and he was blushing like crazy.

"Hi-Hinata? Is it creepy now that you know I kissed you in your sleep?"

"Not at all! I-uh…I'm so happy I could die. I wish I were awake when you kissed me."

"Don't worry about that. I'll kiss you a lot more." He smiled, trying to be cocky, but it ended up looking cute rather than cocky.

I giggled at his bright smile.

He launched toward me, but I didn't flinch, instead I grabbed him into a kiss.

"…he's never noticed me and-" Sakura opened her eyes and saw us kissing. "How rude! Here I am talking about me and you two have the gall to be romantically involved in front of me?!"

'romantically involved' Pfft.

"You dare giggled at me. Wait 'til I tell everyone about you two then you'll-"

"No!" Naruto screamed surprising me and Sakura. "I mean, it would be embarrassing, right?"

"Being with me would be embarrassing?" Tears streamed down my face and I ran out the dojo as fast as I could.


	3. Tormented Pictures

Sniff. Sniff. The tears won't stop rolling down my cheeks. Naruto finally noticed me, kissed me and even confessed to me! After all that, I'm still embarrassing to be around?

What did I expect?

He still likes Sakura, is that it? Is that the reason why it'd be embarrassing, because it's me? That is it! I'm done being used by anyone, Naruto or not. I wiped the tears away and climbed off my bed, glaring the hell out of my collage of Naruto plastered on my door.

I started ripping the photos off in such an aggressive manner that I almost destroyed my door. I was so busy, full of rage and exploding against the door that I didn't notice Naruto at the window.

"Hina-" He started, but saw crumpled pictures of him sprawled on the floor.

I was sniffling and full of anger at the same time. I turned to get rid of the remnants, but stopped to see Naruto's shocked expression.

"Narut-" He put a finger to my lips.

"I came to apologise to you. I meant that it'd be embarrassing to have everyone hanging around us and asking us questions. I'm sorry if I hurt you. You know, my stupid mouth spouts nonsense. I really didn't mean it that way."

I took his hand away from me.

"Don't say you're stupid, because I know you're smart and good at everything without even trying, that's why I like you…" I slapped my mouth shut after I realised what I just said.

Naruto blushed and looked away. Then he came closer to me and cupped my chin in his hand, kissing me softly. As we kissed I leaned toward him and put my arms around him and he held me tightly around the waist.

I've never thought that Naruto would actually be in my room, kissing me with the sunset's glow coming through my window.

His tongue twirled around mine and I could taste that he ate ramen earlier. I smiled in the kiss. Typical Naruto.

"Hnn…" I moaned and he looked at me. He suddenly kissed me with more passion. His tongue was going faster and his body pressed against me.

This is becoming…too much.

His hands started to roam my body. I moaned and managed to break free.

"Uh…N-Naruto?" I asked out of breath.

"You don't want to?" He asked, confused.

"It's not that I don't want to…I'm just a little scared." I answered, looking at the ground. I hope I didn't make him angry.

He grabbed me in a hug. I was surprised, but relaxed when I heard his heartbeat slowing down. I nuzzled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

I looked up to see that the sunset kissed his face along with the rest of my room. It's like this is a golden moment and should be registered in the back of my mind. NO! In the FRONT of my mind and it doesn't even have to be "registered", it's already there.

I smiled at my stupid argument with myself and gave him one last kiss.

He went to the window and did the two-finger salute before jumping out my window. I stood at the window and stared in the direction he disappeared to. The sun was gone, but I stood there smiling goofily.

I looked at the ground and the poor, tormented pictures of Naruto and went to get some sellotape.


	4. Against Desks

**Hinata's POV**

Every day in class was much like the others, quite frankly. Naruto hasn't kissed me since a few weeks ago, much less look at me. I sighed, my fists against my cheeks, holding my head up, which made my lips pout.

"You look like a fish when you do that, you know?" Sakura said suddenly.

I looked at her without moving out of my strangely comfortable sitting position. "Well, then I'm a dying fish."

"You're ridiculous. You finally have him and yet you look so down. Is everything okay in La-la-land or-?" She gasped dramatically, "Did you two have sex and now you two are too embarrassed to look at each other?" She whispered loudly and I mentally spat disbelievingly at what she just said.

I gawked at her, finally out of that position. "Why...would he even want to go so far-?! So far as to..." As soon as I said that, I looked like I've been dunked in a bucket of red paint. My eyes flitted across the classroom towards his bright smile and his gorgeous eyes.

"No way! You two didn't do it yet?!" Sakura gripped at the desk, almost jumping on top of it.

"Well...I am kind of a virgin, Sakura..." I said nervously, the red in my cheeks not fading.

"So? I am too." She looked at Sasuke and sighed. "Until I get to ride his train, that is."

I couldn't stop gaping at this vulgar girl.

"Hey, girls. What are you two talking about?" Ino slumped against Sakura with her arms comfortably on top of her head, eliciting a groan from the pink-haired girl.

"Hinata's sex life." Sakura said bluntly and quite loudly. The entire class was buzzing just a few seconds ago! Why did she have to say it just as a rare silence broke through?

Questioning looks were cast on me, some looked outraged and some more than a bit surprised. Naruto's expression could be described as the latter of the two.

Thankfully (or is it really), Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and announced that class is dismissed due to an emergency meeting the teachers has to go to.

I packed my things away, trembling terribly. What would Naruto think of those three little words?

"Hinata? I'm sorry about that, but let me tell you a little secret...Guys think it's hot when you're confident." Sakura whispered and disappeared out the door, leaving me with my thoughts.

 **Naruto's POV**

One minute I was joking around with my friends (I'm trying to consider Sasuke as one of them), and the next thing I heard were the exact words: "Hinata's sex life".

I have no idea what expression I have right now. I can't feel my face, all I feel is the heat in my cheeks. Just imagining Hinata laying on my bed is enough to get me excited...but her doing it with me is even...

Wait. Her ' _sex life_ '?

Meaning she's slept with someone?!

I felt so hollow. She's not a virgin...and I am. I felt the sadness creep over and inside me.

I wasn't her first.

I felt someone bump into me, and I slowly looked up and saw the entire class was scurrying out of the classroom. I soon followed suit and packed my things away.

In a few seconds the room was empty, except for Hinata and me. I walked towards her desk, but she didn't look up, probably too lost in her thoughts.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and she squealed frantically, dropping everything. As soon as she looked at me, her eyes darted away quickly. It was driving me insane.

THUMP!

I pressed her against her desk leaning with my hands at her sides on the edge of the desk. "Would you let me fuck you too?" I ghosted against her lips.

Her eyes widened and her breath quickened. Her hands gripped onto my shirt so she could keep her balance.

"Please...Naruto f-fuck me." She stuttered and I could barely keep my marbles.

 **Long time, no update, huh?! XD I'm so sorry! But I hope this was plus minus what you wanted! Please review and keep in mind that English is not my home language...but I do well (I think) in uni and at school previously. So please talk to me here!**

 **~DrarryPeoples**


	5. Disturbing Way

_**Thank you, my reviewers! :) In response to my latest review, "**_ _ **Sakura should really think about what she is saying or its going bite her in the butt", I have decided to write about just that - *evil snicker***_

 **Naruto's POV** :

 _Wh-What did she just say?_

Suddenly I felt the urge to turn and run as I felt myself harden slightly. There's no way she won't notice it, I'm too close to her...she's too close to me. Then a wave of...something crashed over me. I'm disappointed.

I'm disappointed in her, that she would've done this to someone other than me, before I could, is unforgiveable.

 **Third Person** :

Naruto gave her one pain-soaked kiss, one that would make even hookers melt, and he averted his eyes. They stood there for a while, against each other. His legs were between hers, chest to chest, but instead of them glancing with a sparkle in their eyes, Naruto hid his face next to hers. He held her hair, forcing her head to stay in that position.

Naruto whispered quietly, "Call someone else. You suck at seduction."

 **Naruto's POV** :

I didn't mean to say something like that, but I felt so hurt that she would say something like that to some other guy no less. I haven't had sex and the way she acted, it was almost as if she were...too experienced.

I couldn't think of anything except Hinata trying to seduce the bejeezzus outta me in an attempt to get me to have sex with her.

And then I could slam my face with a brick. She wanted _me_.

Stuff other guys with disgusting garbage for food. I laughed loudly and Sasuke put the newspaper down. I've decided to make my first visit to Sasuke's apartment and think a few things over.

"What is your problem, you crazy... Usuratonkachi?" The last word rolled slowly off his tongue as he studied me.

"Hinata wants to have sex with me."

"Well...good for you?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of _Hinata_ wanting it, but mentally shrugged it off since he'll never understand girls.

I knelt in front of him and put my chin on his knee.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Thinking. I think better when I am in physical contact with someone." I frowned, trying to concentrate.

"Heh, call your little girlfriend for that one. From what you told me, she'd be happy to oblige." Sasuke snickered.

I practically flew off him in a karate stance, mouth gaping. "What?!"

"I can't even...even if I wanted to, since it concerns her." I said softly, my shoulders slumping.

Sasuke smiled at me. A real sincere smile...which contradicted his following words, "She looks like a good fuck." My eyes widened and then I glared at him. "Sakura came to me this morning and begged me to bend her over and take her. So I did."

"Y-You...What?" I couldn't form sentences.

"What's wrong with you? We had sex. It's not a big deal. Everyone does it, my parents did, my brother does, your pare-"

"Okay, I get the point. You're making me nauseous so stop talking. But to me it is a big deal. Do you think she thinks of sex...the disturbing way you do?" I asked.

A vein almost burst on his forehead. "Disturbing?! You Usuratonkachi, let me show you disturbing! I'll wring your guts out in front of your girlfriend, you bastard!"

"Yeah yeah, just answer the question." I said impatienty.

"As soon as you've had sex, depending on the experience you'd want to do it again or not." I looked at him blankly. "Meaning, if she came on to you and she's had sex before, she may have the same 'disturbing' way of thinking as I do."

 _ **To be continued (obviously, doofus) :)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**_

 _ **~DrarryPeoples**_


	6. Everything's Changing

_**Hey, guys! Classic fanfictioner, me. Another chapter so soon! And then you'll hear from me in a year! (I hope not)**_

 _ **Crown the Empire, Lead me out of the dark. [I kind of like the lyrics in between, it sort of sets the scene and deepens the plot a little, don't you think?]**_

 _ **If you disagree please let me know and give suggestions.**_

 _ **I don't have a lot of reviews, but I'm getting more favourites and that must mean I'm doing something right, right?**_

 **Hinata's POV** :

 _It's not quite a mystery.  
I'm the one who's insecure,  
you're the one that makes believe,  
that we're all okay, we're doing fine,  
when we're both fighting just to stay,  
to stay alive,  
a fragile state of mind,  
that I can't quite survive._

I have no idea how it's led up to this point.

Sakura is standing in front of me with a fistful of Naruto's hair and a kneeling blonde at her feet, begging to be released.

"Go on." A few frustrated groans leave Naruto as she yanks his head up to meet my gaze.

"Explain to her why she was in my bed, soaking my precious pillows. Explain to her why you made her cry like that." Sakura had this sadistic joker smile on her face as she nudged him a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, Hi-Hinata. Owowowow! Could you stop that?!" He yelled as she pulled harder at his hair. "It was a misunderstanding. I thought that you...were used to doing that." He looked down at my feet.

"Doing what, you little bastard? Spell it out so that our sweet Hinata will understand, or there won't be much left of you, are we clear?" Sakura almost spat in his face as she leered at him.

"I thought you were used to seducing guys, used to...sex. Everything's changing, continously in fact. The training is becoming more serious and the fights more dangerous. And I didn't know what I'd do...if I weren't your first or if I'd never even get a chance. But I know now that I was wrong!"

"Dead wrong." Sakura said creepily.

 _Without a doubt, I need your help.  
I know you've heard me ask before,  
but come on girl, I need to tell you now,  
I know what I've done wrong._

I smiled at Sakura and took her hand off of him gently and gave it a slight squeeze in a way to say thank you. Then I bent down and looked into his eyes, my gaze went over his wet cheeks, his cute whiskers and then finally his lips. "I will never be angry at you...and that is a promise."

My lips found his and my eyes fluttered closed as he kissed me back. As we get lost in each other and ignore all of our problems and all of the obstacles that we still have yet to face we both made a silent promise to never let the other get hurt for as long as our hearts are still pumping.

 _The only way out of here is the way I've avoided for all my life._  
 _There's so many things I wanna say,_  
 _but there's too many things still in the way._  
 _I'm lost, please help me find my place._  
 _You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark._  
 _Please lead me out of the dark._  
 _Please lead me out of the dark._

 _I'm moving on, I'll promise change,_  
 _if you will let me in again, I swear today,_  
 _I'll be a better man._  
 _I'll be who I was then._

As we part, I look at him and smile. I stood and pulled him up by the hand.

"Thanks for protecting me, Sakura. I will return the favour." I said and started walking to the one at the door.

"Sasuke. I have one thing to say to you." I grab him by the collar and his eyes widen.

"If you have sex with Sakura again with that cold touch of yours with no hint of feeling, I'll cut your balls off in your sleep." I threatened, uncharacteristically.

I smiled at his distress before it shifted to a glare. He pulled himself away and straightened his jacket as he exited with a huff.

My smile brightened as I saw my best friend and boyfriend gawking at me.

Everything's changing. I'm changing for the better.

 _You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark.  
Please lead me out of the dark._

 _ **Okay, so my chapters are still short. If you come up with suggestions I'd be more than happy to oblige.**_

 _ **Also, yes, I did cut a bit of the song, since it repeated a little and part of it didn't really fit.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading, yer greedy little butts! Did I just greet ya bum? Yes. Yes, I did.**_

 _ **~DrarryPeoples  
**_


	7. Obnoxiously Ridiculous

**Hinata's Dreams 7**

 **Sakura's POV**

Who would've thought that this kid could be so cute? _Naruto better take care of her_ , I thought as I sat in our ever-boring classroom looking at the angel herself.

"Sakura? If you've turned into a lesbian that would be great news for me. No more pathetic attempts at sex." Sasuke said loud enough for everyone to hear and a deafening silence ensued.

"Y-You are a d-di-" Hinata started.

"Oh, don't hurt yourself, honey." Sasuke said in mocked innocence. If Naruto were awake he wouldn't allow Sasuke to speak to her like that. He has this reputation of falling asleep at the start of the lesson... _I can totally see how motivated he is to become a professional_.

My heart was too busy trying to rebuild the fences protecting the core of my heart, that he just broke down, to react.

It felt like he was sticking needles in all my organs, especially the one mentioned before, the organ between my breasts. I felt dead. I felt like there was no way on earth that this could be happening.

I looked at Hinata and put my amazingly realistic bitch face on. I can't take any more hurt. If she...If she were to hurt me too one day...

"Stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you. You didn't lose your virginity to someone so desperate for attention that he acts isolated and shady, did you? You weren't the one who lost it to a bag of shit, did you? You aren't the one who'll go to jail for sending that jerk to the morgue. I am." I turned to Sasuke. "Did you hear that, shitty excuse for a civilized mammal? Ah-ah-ah, don't bother answering, you useless pile of crap." Steam practically came out of my ears in puffs as I screamed.

I ran out the door and stood against it, slumping to the ground and breathed deeply.

"You tell him, girl!"

"That's right, you piece of shit!"

"If you're alive by tonight I'll slaughter you myself!" Girls and guys screamed...trying to protect me? Tears were begging to be released.

Hinata flung the door open and accidentally hit my back while doing so. After groaning I stood and looked at the most good-natured person I've ever met. Her face twisted into one of anger and my eyes widened. The halls were empty except for a few students coming from the bathroom who stopped to enjoy the show.

Her hands were on my shoulders and I felt sure that she was going to strangle me. What could I have done to get her this mad?

Oh.

'Stay out of this.'

That was probably the dumbest shit I've pulled. That was like slapping away a helping hand, wasn't it?

Her arms curled around my neck as she pulled me tighter, which also brought our faces closer. I could now see that there were tears in her eyes. Why?

Why would she cry for me?

Why would she cry for someone so obnoxious, so ridiculous, so...messed up?

As these thoughts slipped through my mind, a few tears slipped down my cheeks and I have never felt so warm in my entire life. Is this what it feels like to have a friend? _I love her so much,_ I thought as I gripped the clothes around her waist tightly.

 _Oh, gosh_ , I'm sobbing right now.

 _ **How was it? A bit sweetness for my sweeties 3**_

 _ **Oh and yeah, the bite-Sakura-in-the-butt-moment was her sleeping with Sasuke.**_

 _ **I'm thinking of unasshole-ing him, but I'd love to get some suggestions as to how to get him to change.**_

 _ **~DrarryPeoples**_


	8. Loving Epiphany

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ _ **: First of all, what is so wrong with being a virgin? Everyone was a virgin once including you. You know why I'm saying this,**_ **you ass** _ **. As for my**_ **other** _ **readers, welcome to another chapter!**_

 **Sasuke's POV**

So you could say that I'm having a bit of a bad day. I could've done better at this moment if today hadn't happened.

I sighed. This is annoying.

First off, everyone had gotten their garments in a twist over what I've said, when all I've said was the truth. And secondly, it was Sakura's fault for being too clingy in the first place.

Everyone knows about my extremely bad personality (Did I just admit to it? Yes. Yes, I did.), so why's she acting like she knew a part of me that doesn't even exist?

I swear that she could be the most clueless, empty-headed and complete hundred percent baka I've ever met. I stared out of my window on the second floor at the ground as I awaited my brother's return, not that I had anything to say to him or that he'll even listen to me if I had. It's just a routine, I guess.

Ah, there he was. I could see him clearly from this high up. There was a woman with him and she's really ordinary-looking. She leapt on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips and I almost fell off my chair as he lovingly held onto her and kissed her back.

 _Lovingly?_ Barf. Oh, fuck, that is so sickeningly sweet.

I went to brush my teeth in my own personal bathroom and slowly descended down the stairs, in a lazy pace. My smile cocked in a haughty manner as I saw a faint blush on his face as he came inside the house and shut the door.

"Welcome home, aniki." I said, mocking innocence.

"Aniki? Don't creep me out. What do you want from me?" He said in a defensive way.

"The girl. Who's she? Your girlfriend or your release?" I said with a smirk.

"Release? You are way too young to even know of such things! And she...she is my girlfriend. I'm thinking of-"

"Of what? You're thinking of marrying her?" His eyes narrowed as I spat the words and he glared at me.

"You obviously have no respect for women, so talking to you is a complete waste of time. You lack common courtesy or in this case common sense as well."

"And how may I ask do I lack common sense when stating the obvious?" I yelled.

"Well, it's common sense not to actually _try_ to provoke your obviously-stronger-than-you-are brother." He says and finally breaks a smile.

As soon as he smiled all hell broke loose and we collapsed to the floor from laughing. We are brothers, yes. And we fight, but recently when we fight one of us always breaks the serious mood and it ends in a fit of laughter, from which I can't complain.

It's been a while since I've laughed.

"You're such a little bitch, you know that?" Itachi said with a caring smile.

"I've learned from the best." I crack a smile at him too.

There was a comfortable silence and I slowly breathed it in.

"I know how you hate me preaching, Sasuke, but I know you'll have a change of heart as soon as you find the right one."

"You're right. I do hate your preaching...but thanks. I don't think it's possible, that's probably why I'm so-"

"Bitter?" He completed my sentence.

"I was going to say 'picky', but okay. 'Night, 'Tachi." I said like when we were kids. I do have my sweet moments, okay? Times when I don't feel like being the monster everyone thinks I am, but those times were only ever shown to my brother. I love the guy, okay? As soon as I'll find a bitch...I mean girl that I love more than him...I'm not sure what I'll do then. Maybe be nicer to everyone?

That is so unfair, isn't it? The only bargaining piece of me changing is IF I get a girlfriend and that's just sad.

I could start on my own. Changing, that is. I have this flaw. I do want to change and I love the idea of it all. It's just that suddenly being nice and social could possibly cause more damage than not being nice. I don't want everyone thinking about me non-stop:

'Is he alright?'

'What is wrong with him?'

'That is so gross.'

'So after being an ass he had an epiphany?'

And most of those questions are aloud and are debates among groups. If it were just questions it would've been fine, but bitches _stare_ too. I _hate_ being looked at. That is why I've been acting cold and distant.

In reality I'm just feeling self-conscious. It's like I feel someone could look right through me as soon as they look too long. It makes me panicky.

If you ever say that I'm a fucking pussy for thinking all this, then go fuck yourself. Everyone hates something about themselves and if you don't have a flaw then you are one.

"'Night, little brother." He said with a smile and ruffled my hair before going upstairs.

Well, here's to trying. I'll try to fix things tomorrow, emphasis on _try._

I walked in another direction so I could collect the strength and calm my nerves; the kitchen. After I swallowed a whole carton of milk, I went to bed and put the lights out.

 _ **There, another chapter for my dearies! Review please, except for You Know Who :)**_

 _ **Oh and the whole self-conscious and nervous part was all me. I think that pretty much sums me up and that is why I thrive on positive feedback! (Smiley face)**_

 _ **~DrarryPeoples**_


	9. Standing Up

_**Author's Note**_ : _**Woah, you've got some iron steel balls there, hon. You actually had the guts to review again.**_

 _ **I am in need of your positive feedback, my lovelies! Since I'm this close [you can't see how close] I am to going through my computer and pissing on the jerk's face.**_

 _ **Sorry for my aggressiveness :)**_

 **Chapter 9** **:**

 **Sakura's POV (Present)**

The situation now was...interesting.

Sasuke, a.k.a. fucktard, was laying on the ground in a pool of blood and Hinata was glowering over him like the devil was set loose or something and Naruto sat far along the wall, munching popcorn.

 **Hinata's POV (Before)**

Well. Yesterday could've been better. Sakura was sitting in front of my mirror all twitchy-eyed, obviously trying not to cry. Why was Sasuke such a dick? I mean why would you even have s-s-(mental cough) intercourse if you do not like the other person?

It was hard to console her when she saw my expression in the mirror: pity. I felt so bad for her. It was an incredibly bad situation really.

I actually think that maybe he has a heart, though, since he said something after the incident. When I was done hugging Sakura, she went to the bathroom and I waited at the same spot. Sasuke left the class after a few more boos and walked past me.

"She just _acts_ useless. I know she isn't." He said, eyes lowered and voice almost too soft.

I guess there's a compliment in there...somewhere. I shrugged and smiled. There may be hope for them yet. I guess I should say something, though.

~!

I stood in front of him as he took a bite of his sandwich in the cafeteria and waited for him to look up, frown, scowl and wash the bite down his throat with some soda.

"Ew. What do _you_ want?" He asked, rudely.

"Nice to see you too, dickface." His eyes widened in surprise and it almost looked like he'd choke on the next huge bite.

"Just wanted to talk to you for a bit." I said, raising my eyebrows to express the urgency of it.

I saw a slight hesitation, but he stood up regardless and followed me to the empty hall. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. He almost retreated.

"I don't like you."

"Huh?" I was dumbstruck. I didn't even say anything yet.

He picked food from his teeth and was clearly bored with this non-existent conversation.

"If this is a confession you can forget about it. One bad fuck was enough." I could so kill this guy. A vein almost burst in my head.

Calm down, Hinata. Calm down. You've always kept yourself calm in situations like these-

"Or would you like a threesome, huh, you lesbo? She likes me and you like her, so you came to compromise? If that's the case, then let's go. Janitor's closet is always open...bit small but it's not like we need a lot of space to fuck." It was like a never-ending train and I was starting to lose it.

"You're not moving. Wanna fuck right here? Always knew you were a slut to be. " And then, pointing to my lower body, "Tell Naruto I said hi."

~!

 **Sakura's POV (Present)**

"Ah, so that's what happened." Sakura said after Naruto vividly enlightened her.

"I was following Sasuke to tell him about the dirt on his nose, but it looks like Hinata got rid of it for him." He nodded his head, quite pleased with Hinata. I'm actually not sure if he knows what just happened or if he's just acting as stupid as always.

 **Hinata's POV**

"Do you want me to punch you again, maybe knock your puny, oversexed brain out?"

Everyone stared at me and it was like a switch inside me turned me back to normal.

.

.

.

What was happening to me?

This was also a part of my dream.

To stand up for my friends.

The first one was...

My eyes locked onto Naruto's and it was like my heart melted. I offered Sasuke a hand, which he first stared at stupidly and then grabbed angrily.

"Don't fucking do that again." He threatened.

I snapped again.

"Don't give me a reason to."

We glared at each other, fire crackling and I feel like I just made my first enemy.

I grabbed him by the hair and whispered in his ear: "I know you love her. Your brother told me you talk about her in your sleep. Next time, you don't fuck. You make love, okay?" He twitched as I mentioned his brother, then he stiffened and then relaxed.

When I let go, he was beet red and only looked to the floor, nodding.

 _ **What the fuck? Someone is chanting in my student residence. There are no monks here. Shrugs* I have some strange people here.**_

 _ **~DrarryPeoples**_

 _ **I don't feel this one, but please feel free to give me some tips on how to fix this chapter! I want Hinata to become different. I want her to evolve, to become stronger. Who's with me?**_


End file.
